Dis lui oui !
by Olympe Maxime et Link
Summary: Quand Remus vient chez Hermione pour lui demander un immense service. Que dis ! Service ? Plutôt sacrifice... Premier one shot en commun de Olympe Maxime et de Link9


**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Voilà une fic, la première de la collaboration entre Madame Olympe Maxime qu'on applaudit bien fort, et mon humble personne, Link9.**

**Cette fic prend appuie sur la merveilleuse chanson « Dis lui oui » de Benabar. Alors, avis aux amateurs**

**Disclamer : rien à nous, tout à JK Rowling.. Elle veut pas nous céder Ginny et Hermione ? Non ? Bon, c'était bien tenté !**

**Dis-lui oui !**

Rémus inspira profondément et frappa trois coups las à une porte en bois de chêne. Une voix sèche lui intima de décliner : nom, prénom, profession et adresse.

- Rémus Lupin, professeur de DCFM, collège de PoudlardÉcosse ! répondit-il avec assurance.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans lui sauta aussitôt au cou.

- Rémus ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Assieds-toi donc et prends un thé avec moi ! s'exclama Hermione en serrant son vieil ami dans ses bras.

Le loup garou rendit son étreinte à l'ancienne gryffondor, puis tous deux s'assirent au salon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda la jeune femme en servant une tasse de thé.

- Je sais bien, Hermione, que ça ne me regarde pas… commença Rémus visiblement mal à l'aise.

Cette dernière lâcha sa tasse qui s'écrasa sur le sol, le bruit surprenant Rémus qui s'arrêta. Elle tourna la tête vers son ancien professeur. Elle était rouge de colère.

- TU NE VAS PAS ME PARLER DE CE TROU DU CUL !

- Tu l'as foutu dehors… continua le loup garou.

- C'est normal ! Après ce qu'il… ARGGGG ! commença à s'énerver Hermione.

- Et je respecte ton choix… murmura doucement le professeur pour calmer son amie.

- J'espère bien ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais il voudrait revenir…

- HORS DE QUESTION , hurla l'ancienne préfète.

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas !

- De toutes façons, tu n'as rien à dire Ça ne te regarde pas du tout, s'offusqua la gryffondor.

- C'est mon ami quand même !

- Ah ! Ah ! Parce que c'est… accusa Hermione

- Non, ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie ! rétorqua le loup garou.

Ils se toisèrent du regard un moment, puis Hermione s'assit en face de ce dernier.

Ça me fait de la peine, vous alliez si bien ensemble.

- C'est ça À d'autres… répliqua Hermione d'un mouvement de la main signifiant qu'elle prêtait très peu d'importance à ce fait.

- Six ans de vie commune…

- Tu prends son parti maintenant ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux pas le défendre. Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu, avoue que c'est dommage.

Ça dépend toujours de quel point de vue on voit la chose… rétorqua la gryffondor les mains sur les hanches, de plus en plus fâchée.

- Et j'te dis pas combien il souffreça serait du chantage.

- Je m'en contre fous !

- Hermione je t'en prie…

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en supplie…

- Mais quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Dis-lui oui !

Ça non !

- Depuis que tu l'as quitté, il habite chez moi…

- Je te plains sincèrement mon pauvre Rémus !

- Je ne peux plus le supporter !

Ça, je veux bien le croire…

- Hermione aide-moi !

- Débrouille-toi ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Il veut toujours qu'on parle et qu'on parle de lui…

- Je le reconnais bien, grogna la jeune femme. Un égocentrique, narcissique et imbu de sa personne ! Tu m'apprends rien mon pauvre Rémus.

- La discussion consiste à l'écouter à dire « oui »…

- Tu vois ce que j'ai enduré ! Un calvaire pendant six années !

- Le seul moment tranquille, c'est quand il t'écrit…

Hermione renifla de manière dédaigneuse, doutant des talents littéraires de son ancien conjoint.

- Mais les poèmes de cinq pages, après il me les lit ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

- Je compatie… frissonna d'horreur l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Il me raconte votre vie dans les moindres détails.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla d'horreur Hermione.

- Ce qui s'passe dans votre lit depuis vos fiançailles…

- AH le salaud ! Je vais le tuer et il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !.

- Je suis un gentleman, j'répéterai pas, c'est intime…

- T'es sûr ? Je dois me sentir rassurée ?

- Rassure-toi Hermione…. Espèce de petite coquine !

- RÉMUS ! s'écria Hermione au bord de la crise de cœur.

- Dis-lui oui !

- Non !

- Depuis que tu l'as quitté, il habite chez moi… Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Hermione aide-moi ! gémit pathétiquement Remus.

Hermione, compatissante, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Il va et vient la nuità n'importe quelle heure…

- Avec sa vieille tête de chauve-souris, oui je sais…

- Il fouille dans ma chambre pendant que je dors !

Ça ne m'étonne pas, il me faisait la même chose…

- J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, j'en ai encore mal dans le bras.

Hermione ricana puis se reprit pour ne pas offusquer son ami.

- Il a fait semblant d'être somnambule pour que j'l'engueule pas…

- La vieille excuse… Classique de chez classique !

- Tu sais, c'est un mec bien…

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi mon pauvre vieux !

- J'veux pas t'influencer…

- De toutes façons, t'y arriveras pas !

- Il gagne pas mal sa vieà deux c'est mieux pour le loyer…

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas de soucis d'argent ! répliqua froidement Hermione.

- Voyons les choses en face, t'es pas non plus terrible…

- QUOI ? hurla la gryffondor. Je suis une beauté ! finit-elle en replaçant machinalement une mèche de cheveux.

- Regarde-toi dans une glace, Hermione, faut être lucide !

- Dégage !

- Dis-lui oui !

- Hors de question !

- Bon il a des torts, il t'a trompé c'est vrai !

- Des torts ! Tu appelles ça des torts ? C'est de la trahison pure et simple !

- Avec ta mère d'accord mais ramène pas tout à toi !

- Je sens que je vais te tuer…

- Hermione, mon enfant, je t'aide parce que je t'aime bien…

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? demanda-t-elle cyniquement.

- Mais on ne s'en sortira pas si t'y mets pas du tien !

- Que j'y mette du mien ? Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-elle totalement larguée.

- Dis lui oui ! Depuis que tu l'as quitté, il habite chez moi, je peux plus le supporter Hermione AIDE-MOI !

Hermione se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, le menton dans la main, en profonde réflexion toujours en fixant le pauvre Rémus qui attendait sa réponse. Après un soupir, elle déclara avec un geste de la main :

- Mon pauvre Rémus, je crois bien que tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à la présence d'une chauve-souris graisseuse dans ton appartement car il n'est absolument pas question que ce fourbe remette les pieds ici. Va donc voir ma mère, peutêtre qu'elle le prendra elle. Après réflexionça m'étonnerait puisqu'elle est venue me voir il y a peu pour me plaindre d'avoir passé six ans avec ce mauvais coup au lit !

- Hermione, commença Rémus qui sentait ses dernières chances de se débarrasser de Rogue lui glisser entre les doigts, il n'y a pas seulement le sexe dans la vie.

L'ancienne gryffondor se contenta de jeter un regard noir au lycanthrope qui comprit qu'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au lycanthrope mais elle la referma en entendant une voix en provenance de l'étage supérieur :

- Hermione ma chérie, rappelle-moi où tu ranges tes draps propres, ceux qui sont sur ton lit ont vraiment besoin d'être changés après notre après-midi de corps à corps, ricana la voix.

La mâchoire de Rémus s'était retrouvée sur le plancher dès les premiers mots. Il avait très bien reconnue la voix de sa collègue, professeur de Métamorphose, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et accessoirement, amante d'Hermione Granger-Rogue à temps partiel. Se retournant pour confronter la jeune femme, il n'y comme réponse que :

- BAH QUOI ? demanda-t-elle comme la jeune innocente surprise par l'aube.

° ° °

Voilà ! Le one shot il est fini ! On espère qu'il vous a plu ! Gros bisous et à bientôt pour une fic en plusieurs chapitres !

Olympe Maxime et Link9


End file.
